I finally found you
by mrsupsabx
Summary: Brittany and Santana broke up 5 years ago. Brittany was informed by her friends that Santana is getting married. Santana sent a wedding invitation to each of them. They all head back to Lima Ohio, just a few days before Santana gets married. What will Brittany play in this? Will she be the supportive best friend?


It's been _5 years. _In that particular _5 years,_ Brittany never got over Santana. After their break up, they never really got in-touch with each other anymore. They drifted apart. When Santana broke up with Brittany, the both of them wanted to still be the best of friends. They thought the distance was hard to handle. That, when they break up because of the distance it would sabotage their friendship. But instead, the break up itself sabotaged it.

The day of Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding, Brittany had Sam to accompany her as her date. Whereas, Santana and Quinn went with each other. Santana was obviously hurt that her best friend, and former girlfriend moved on almost immediately. After that, Santana lived with Kurt and Rachel. Santana met her fiance at a diner, where she worked at. She met _Dani_ and after that, they both took their relationship seriously.

In that few years time, Dani finally proposed to Santana, and she said yes. Of course on both sides, Santana really loved Brittany. With all her god damn heart. But Santana knew, if she didn't move on from Brittany, she would only get hurt even more. So, she moved on, got a girlfriend, and although she may have lost her best friend that she intended to marry, she found someone who loves her just as much.

The only thing Santana doesn't know though is that, Brittany never moved on. Sure, she dated Sam and a few people after that. But all she ever wanted- someone she has always wanted was Santana. It still is Santana. Brittany was so sure that Santana was her soul mate. She knew it can't be too late. They are only 23 years old, it can't be too late for Brittany to win Santana back. _It's never too late. _

* * *

"She's engage..." Brittany says while looking down at her feet, feeling her eyes begin to water.

Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel knew Brittany was not going to take the news well. Since Rachel lived with Santana and Kurt, she was the first one that was informed about the wedding.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Kurt said, he genuinely felt bad for her. It was obvious to everyone that she loved Santana very much. All of them sat down on the couch and scooted closer to Brittany, trying to comfort her.

"Why are you sorry? This is good news. She's getting married in a few days. I'm just overwhelmed by this new piece of information, I'm really happy for her, she deserves this." In all honesty, Brittany really was happy for her former best friend. But she would be lying if she said she was completely happy about it. She is only human after all.

"Britt...you don't have to put a brave face for any of us. We all know you still have strong feelings for Santana." Quinn said. She couldn't bare seeing her friend in pain. But she couldn't do anything. She was helpless in this case.

"B, Quinn's right, you don't need to put a brave face on. We understand if you don't want to attend to her wedding." Mercedes felt the same like the others. She couldn't help her friend with her pain. '_I'm so sorry you have to go through this.' _Mercedes thought to herself.

It was time for Rachel to come in and help out her friend.

"Brittany, we could all stay here with you if it makes you feel better. I am really sorry that I had to just fuck your day up, seriously. I'm so terribly sorry."

"No. Santana invited all of you, and me. Not attending to the most special day of her life ever would be rude. I say that we should all go. The least I can do is be her best friend and support her."

The four of them nod their heads. They were all slightly hesitant about Brittany's choice, but she had a point. This was Santana's special day, and to not attend, when she invited all of them to come would be absolutely rude. So, they all decided to go pack their bags and take a flight to Ohio by tomorrow.

* * *

**7:09 am**

Brittany was up early that morning. She had a lot of thoughts running through her mind. It was driving her crazy, she just wanted to shut her brain down and be able to go through her best friend's wedding.

"Couldn't go back to sleep?" Kurt walked in to the kitchen table with his coffee cup, and took a seat on the opposite side of Brittany.

"I guess..." Brittany trailed off and looked down at her cup. _Why is this so hard for me. _

"Today looks like a good day to take a flight." Kurt nods his head while still looking out at the window, observing the view of New York City.

"Did I make a mistake?" Brittany asks almost inaudibly, but Kurt heard her clearly.

"A mistake about what?" Kurt knew where this conversation was headed, he just needed to hear it himself.

"About..- should I have gone after her?" Brittany settled for.

"I'm guessing you mean Santana. To be completely honest, yes, you _should_ have gone after her if you loved her so much. But it isn't entirely your fault, Britt. You can't blame yourself for that. She was the one who broke up with you after all."

"Yeah, but she only did it to avoid the heartbreak that would come along with it. She and I knew that distant relationships just couldn't work. You of all people know that."

Kurt nodded his head. He did know, distant relationships were almost impossible to manage. But he also knew that it meant you shouldn't blame yourself just because it didn't work.

"Okay, so not all distant relationships work. But so what? That doesn't mean you can't _make _it work. Just because you guys couldn't work through it before, it doesn't mean you guys couldn't work through it ever."

"Yeah, well, it's too late now, Kurt. She's about to get married with someone, who she obviously loves. Why should I go and make a move after 5 freaking years? She's probably at home right now with her fiance in their bed like; 'Oh my god. That Brittany girl who I dated 5 years ago could never compare to you, baby.' She loves her more than she ever loved me. It sucks, but it's the truth. And the truth sucks." Brittany could feel her eyes water, but she held her tears back. She couldn't cry now...not today, or the rest of the week, at least.

"She loves you Britt, she loves you. I've seen the both of you interact, and the looks she gives you, that says pure fucking love in it. I am a hundred percent sure she still loves you. Maybe she just doesn't realize it. Go there and make her realize it."

"But what if she really does love this girl, Kurt? I would just be the worst person in this world to ruin all of that."

"No, that would just make you in love. Go get your girl, Pierce." Kurt stood up from the kitchen table and gave Brittany a pat on the back, making his way out of the kitchen.

Brittany just sat there in the kitchen chair looking out at the window and flashback to the days when Santana and her were together. Thoughts of Santana made her cry. Oh how she missed her so much.

* * *

**9:27 am**

They were all packed up and ready to go. Kurt was keeping an eye out for Brittany, he also made the girls do the same. They were all really worried for their friend. She was always the bubbly one, but after Santana's invitation, she's been quiet and mostly mopey.

"Come on, B, we have to get going. The sooner we get a plane ticket the sooner we will get there."

"Yeah.." she took one last glance at her apartment, and shut the front door.

They called a cab and made their way to the airport. Quinn would occasionally look at Brittany to make sure that she was okay. So far, Brittany has been looking out at the window staring at the cars and buildings they were passing by.

"Hey, Britt, you feeling okay?" Quinn asked, worried about her friend.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Q. Don't need to worry about me." Brittany gave her a forced smile and looked out the window again.

* * *

**10:16 am**

All of them arrived at the airport and walked towards the counter to make their flight booking. They all settled for the 11 am flight and paid for it.

"Rachel is probably already there." Kurt states.

Rachel decided to go to Ohio earlier than them to help Santana out with her dress and some wedding plans, or what not.

The four of them walked around the airport. Deciding to split up, Kurt took Brittany's hands and they walked to a Starbucks and ordered coffee and 1 cheesecake to share.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asks as the waiter comes with both of their coffees.

"Meeting Santana? No.. not really. Meeting her fiance and soon to be wife? No..not at all. Watching her get married to someone else, when we used to talk about the both of us getting married instead.. yeah, definitely not fucking ready." Brittany huffs and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Just tell her how you feel, Britt. She's still the Santana you knew 5 years ago. She changed a little. She has gotten a lot more mature, but she's still Santana. She's still bitchy and really fucking sassy." Kurt exclaims, trying to enlighten the mood, which worked, Brittany lets out a breathy laugh.

"I'm just worried, Kurt. I really don't want to feel like shit when she rejects me and I have to go through the wedding. Or get kick out of the wedding."

"I don't think she will ever kick you out of her wedding, Britt. Santana still cares about you a lot. You just have to look at the positive side. Both of you have an undeniable connection. If things get awkward, just be your crazy self." Kurt offers her a reassuring smile, which was enough for her to make a decision to get Santana back.

The four of them met up and walked towards their airplane. Quinn and Brittany sits together, whereas Mercedes and Kurt pair up. Even though they were on a plane, Brittany just looked out at the small window. Quinn was getting worried that this was a bad plan. She didn't want to see one of her best friend get hurt.

"Britt...are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Huh?" Brittany looks at Quinn with a confuse expression.

"Going through with the wedding, I mean." Quinn says slowly, being careful to not let anything slip out that would make Brittany even sadder than before, if that was even possible.

"I'm seriously fine, Quinnie. I won't die or anything. Ok, I mean I'd die a little inside, but I'll be fine." Brittany offers her one of her forced smile and turns towards the window again.

Quinn could only nod her head and try to relax. If only she could turn back time and make the two get back together before anything like this happens.

* * *

The flight was pretty short so neither of them got any sleep. Brittany kept thinking of scenes of what she thought was going to happen when she meets Santana and pours her heart out.

"Well, we're about to meet you girl." Mercedes says while smiling softly at Brittany.

After going through customs and all, they were met with Rachel and blue haired girl. _She's kind of pretty. _Brittany thought to herself.

"Hey guys!" Rachel enthusiastically says, while jumping onto Kurt and hugging him tightly.

"Hello, I'm Danielle. You can call me Dani, though." The blue haired girl says, while shaking each of their hands.

_So this is what Dani, Santana's fiance, looks like. _

"You must be Brittany! I'm so happy to meet you! Santana has talked non-stop about you!"

"Good things, I hope." Brittany fakes a laugh and forces her best smile to Dani.

"Yeah, hahaha, well come on, let me help you guys out with you luggage's"

* * *

The six of them together went inside a big car and Dani drove them to a hotel.

"I already booked it for you guys. No need to pay, Santana got it covered."

All of them thanked her and Dani said her good bye.

"Well, that was Dani. Uh, Santana will be here in a moment. I think she's just caught up at work for the wedding."

The walked into the lift and Rachel guides them towards their room. They all gasped in surprise, except for Brittany.

_Oh right..Santana's wedding. How could I forget? It's like the worst thing that could ever happen..to me. Her getting married..to someone else._

_"_So, Britt, what did you think of Dani? Isn't she just the sweetest?"

"Uh..yeah.. she's nice." Brittany looks around the hotel room and took a seat down on the bed.

The others could feel their friends uneasiness and Rachel decided to drop the topic about Santana and her wedding or anything that has to do with Dani.

After a few minutes later, they all decided to wait down the lobby, when they got off the lift Santana accidentally stepped in.

"Oh my god! Hey!" Santana says, enthusiastically. She hugs Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes. Santana made eye contact with Brittany and her looks immediately soften. She leans closer to Brittany and embraces her in a tight hug.

"Hey there Britt-britt." Santana mumbles against Brittany's neck.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at the nickname,"Hey, Sanny."

It was Santana's turn to smile at the name now. They both pulled out of the hug at the same time and locked eyes for the first time in 5 freaking years.

"It has been way too long."

"Yeah. I missed you, San."

"I missed you too, Britt."

They engulf each other into a tight hug again and pulled away. The four friends couldn't help but feel like they were all in high school again just from seeing the two of them hugging each other.

"I hope you guys like your hotel rooms." Santana says with a smile.

"Duh!" Mercedes blurts out.

"It's fucking amazing, San, thank you." Quinn compliments and thanks Santana.

"Seriously, when did you stop being bitchy and act nice?" Kurt teases.

"Shut it, Lady Hummel."

"Okay, I take that back, Satan."

"I guess once a bitch, always a bitch." Quinn says, with a shrug.

"Yeah, I live with that motto. It's just a natural thing, I can't help it."

"We should all go and eat. I'm kind of starving." Mercedes whines.

"Alright alright, lets go to fucking breadstix motherfuckers!" Santana exclaims while linking her pinkie with Brittany and pulling her towards the exit door.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, it taste even better after years and years." Mercedes mumbles while having heaps of breadstix in her mouth.

"Guys, I've got to go." Rachel says while standing up from the booth.

"To where?" Mercedes, Kurt and Quinn says in unison.

"Got to pick up the wedding preparations." Rachel sighs with an eye roll.

"You know, I could just help you." Santana says with a shrug and takes a sip of Mr pepper.

"No no. This is a surprise preparation by Dani. You're not suppose to be seeing it until your wedding day. Which is 2 days from now."

"Mercedes, Quinn and I could help you if you want." Kurt offers and Brittany just sits there awkwardly eating her spaghetti.

"Oh, that would be great." Rachel sighs happily.

All Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn stood up abruptly.

"Britt, you stay here and catch up with Santana. I'm sure the both of you have a lot to talk about after years apart. Don't worry about a thing. Bye guys!" Rachel says while the others walk behind her, quickly exiting out of breadstix.

"Those bitches didn't even pay." Santana says in between laughter's. Brittany lets out a soft chuckle and they both resumed eating their foods, avoiding eye contact.

"So, how's life and all in New York?"

"It's okay, I guess. How is it here..?"

"You know, same old, same old." Santana shrugs.

"Dani is sweet." Brittany blurts out randomly.

"Huh?" Santana looks up at her from her plate and gives her a questioning look.

"Your _fiance_. She's really nice...I see why you would love to marry her. She's got this charm.. I can't pin it, but yeah." Brittany shrugs and resumes eating her food, avoiding Santana's gaze on her.

"Britt, I'm really glad you're here." Santana finally says after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, how could I miss my best friend's wedding right? It's like the most important thing ever. She's finally found someone special in her life, and she deserves her best friend to attend to her wedding."

"Thank you." Santana gives Brittany a small smile, which Brittany returns back.

After a few moment of silence again, Santana speaks up. She just had to know if Brittany was fine with her marrying someone. Don't get it wrong, Santana loves Dani, she really does. But, Dani can never be another Brittany. Santana had to know if Brittany still felt the same way about her. She had to. Santana knew more than ever that she belong to Brittany and only Brittany.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you-...uh...are y-are you okay with me marrying Dani?" Santana finally got the words out.

Brittany almost choked on her food by Santana's question. Did she made it obvious that she didn't want them to get married? She hoped not. The last thing she would ever want to do was to sabotage things now.

"W-why are you asking?"

"It's just a question, Britt-britt. And please don't lie."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not fine with you and Dani getting married. Actually, I hate having to know that you're with someone else, ever." Brittany spits out and immediately regrets it. "S-sorry. I-I don't know what came over me, I- i just really-"

Before she could have said anything else, Santana's lips crashed onto hers and Brittany felt her heart beat faster than it has ever beaten before, same goes to Santana. They both pulled out from the kiss with heavy breaths and looked at each other with adoration and full of love.

"Why did you kiss me?" Brittany asks after her breathing was evened out again.

"I had to do it, Britt. I don't want to be with Dani, or anyone else. I want you."

"I want you too, Santana. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Before Santana could lean in and kiss Brittany again, Brittany stopped her.

"No. We can't."

"What?"

"You're still with Dani, I can't kiss you if you're still with her."

"I called the engagement off with her already." Santana said with a megawatt smile.

"What?" Brittany was confused. She's more confused than she ever has been.

"There will be no engagement. Well, not until you say yes, at least."

"San? What are you talking abo-" Before she could complete her sentence, Santana dropped into one knee and took Brittany's hands into hers. Brittany was lost for words. _Was this really happening? _Santana took out a small box with a perfect diamond cut in the middle, it was huge.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, we have been apart for 5 years, we had multiple of dates here. I broke up with you in this particular town. So, I would also like to marry you in this town. This is where we fell in love. I love you Brittany, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world. You were not only the love of my life, my soul mate or even my girlfriend, you were also my best friend. I made a stupid mistake to cut you out of my life, but now, I'll give you all of me, and I hope you'll give me all of you. Will you marry me?" Santana was beyond nervous at what she was doing. There were people looking at them with awestruck smiles, but Brittany was all that Santana could see.

Brittany nodded furiously, "Yes, yes, yes!" with a megawatt smile on her face.

Santana smiled widely and slipped the ring into Brittany's ring finger.

"We're getting married in two days baby." Santana exclaims happily and kisses Brittany harder than she has ever kissed anyone before. The people in breadstix were cheering loudly at them.

"I love you so much, I can't wait till 2 days!"

"I love you too, If we can manage 5 years apart, I think we're able to manage 2 days until our wedding, Britt-britt."

* * *

"I can't fucking believe you guys are married!" Kurt throws his hands up when they were all seated around the table where Brittany and Santana were.

"Calm the fuck down, Lady hummel. I'm pretty sure this was expected."

Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and Brittany shaked their head no, but Rachel was the only one who said yes. They all turned at her, expecting an explanation.

"It is pretty obvious that Santana loves Brittany. There was no one else in this world that Santana would rather be. And my suspicions were cleared out when you two met each other right after they got off the lift. Your eyes lighted up, San. You had the same look on your face just like 5 years ago."

"What look?" Santana asks with a quirked eye brow.

"A look of pure love, Santana. It's no secret that you guys are in love. I'm so happy for the both you, seriously. I can't stand that you two were apart for 5 fucking years. But if that meant that you two would find your way back together and get married, then, I would gladly wait for 5 years to see tis happen again."

Everyone of their friends were saying how the two were always soul mates since the day they first met when they were probably only 5 years old.

But Santana and Brittany had their eyes locked onto each other and the both of them couldn't help but feel so in love and connected to someone. Rachel was right; _They were apart for so long and they finally found a way back to each other once again. They never fell out of love, they were always in love, the both just got lost on the way there, and they finally found their way back to each other. The pain was all worth it. Because at the end, they belong to each other._

* * *

_"Sanny?" _

_"Yes, Britt britt?"_

_"Are we going to get married with each other?" _

_"Of course" _

_"Promise?" _

_"I promise." _

_They both linked their pinkies together and fell a sleep. _

* * *

"San?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad that I got to marry you." Brittany says with the softest voice Santana has ever heard her in.

"I know, Britt. Me too, I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too. I can't believe we're married though."

"Well, I can't break a pinkie promise now, can I?"

"No, I guess you can't." Brittany smiles widely.

They both lean in for a kiss and locked lips.

* * *

_"I love you, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world." -Brittany _

_"I just want you. Please say you love me back, please." -Santana _


End file.
